News July 3, 2008-November 19, 2008
July 3, 2008 Lostpedia Interview with Rebecca Mader By Kittylili, Lostpedia staff Lostpedia has arranged an interview with Rebecca Mader, the actress who portrays Charlotte Staples Lewis. Please see this thread for more information and to submit your questions, or submit your questions on the talk page. Comment... July 7, 2008 Giacchino Invited to Academy by Santa, Lostpedia staff June 23, 2008 - Lost musical composer Michael Giacchino has been invited to join The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, the organization that gives out the Academy Awards, more commonly known as the "Oscars". In addition to Lost, Giacchino is known for his work in feature films such as Mission: Impossible III and Ratatouille, the latter for which he received an Academy Award nomination. Giacchino is among 105 other entertainment industry workers who have been invited this year, including Judd Apatow, Sacha Baron Cohen, and Marion Cotillard. Those who accept the invitation to become members will be inducted at a ceremony in Beverly Hills in September. Comment... OGR at Comic Con Confirmation by Nickb123, Lostpedia staff June 19, 2008 - Octagon Global Recruiting has sent out emails to all who signed up on their website. If you're out the loop, an advert for OGR played during the final ad break when the Season 4 finale aired in the US. The company is apparently connected to the DHARMA Initiative, and describes recruiting a number of people for unpaid work helping in their research projects. The mentioned dates of July 24-27th for recruiting in San Diego led to many of us rightly guessing that this would be happening at Comic Con. Today's email confirms this, and adds other interesting content. Read on for some analysis Lostpedians have come up with! Read more... Actors may still strike by Santa, Lostpedia staff June 20, 2008: The prospects have become increasingly poor for an easy resolution of the contract negotiations between the Screen Actors Guild (SAG) and the producers group (AMPTP), which have reached their 35th day, and with current developments now look to last until at least mid-July. If the dispute is not resolved by late summer, the timely resumption of filming for Lost's Season 5 will be jeopardized. Read more... Lostpedia Interview with Jorge Garcia by Kittylili, Lostpedia staff Lostpedia has arranged an interview with Jorge Garcia, the actor who portrays Hugo Reyes. Please see this thread for more information and to submit your questions, or submit your questions on the talk page. Comment... Saturn Awards are "Enchanted" Lost wins 4 awards, including network series by David S. Cohen, variety.com June 24, 2008 - Disney was the biggest winner at Tuesday night's Saturn Awards as the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror presented three trophies to "Enchanted," including top fantasy pic, and four to ABC's "Lost," including the network series nod......"Cloverfield" helmer Matt Reeves also received the Filmmakers Showcase Award......On the TV side, "Lost" also won for actor Matthew Fox; supporting actor Michael Emerson; and Elizabeth Mitchell, who finished in a tie with Summer Glau of "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" for supporting actress. Read more... July 18, 2008 '''Lostpedia Tops Wired's 8 Best Pedias by Santa, Lostpedia staff Look in the June 2008 issue of Wired Magazine (p. 52) to see Lostpedia topping the half tongue-in-cheek list of 8 best non-Wikipedia Pedias. Read More ... · Comment... July 21, 2008 Taking the Lostbook just that little bit more literally by Nickb123, Lostpedia staff I recently visited ABC.com, and checked out their new flash feature entitled "Lost Book Club". Its quite a nifty little application, listing 40 books that writers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse have nominated due to them being influences and featured literary works on Lost. The writers have also issued a letter with the feature, encouraging fans to read the books and take some enjoyment out of their interesting narratives. With some of the finest literature around, its a great list. This was what got me thinking. Read More... July 24, 2008 Lostpedia Book Club Confirmed by Nickb123, Lostpedia staff Thank you to everyone for all the messages of support for the Lostpedia Book Club which, by popular demand, will now also be known as the Lostpedia Literary League (or L³ for the "hip" among you, using the term loosely lol...) Whatever you wanna call it though, its definitely going ahead, which is absolutely awesome. Read More... July 29, 2008 Actors strikewatch update by Santa, Lostpedia staff The possibility of a strike remains in Hollywood, as the Screen Actors Guild yesterday rejected the "final offer" from the producers' group AMPTP. The current contract expired at the end of June 30, although SAG did not strike and the producers did not lock out the actors. The producers had given their ultimatum, a "final offer" just before the contract lapsed. As expected, the proposal made no movement on the actors' key demands on DVD payments and new media. Read more... July 31, 2008 7 Emmy Nominations for Lost by Danhm, Lostpedia staff The nominees for the 60th Primetime Emmy were announced earlier today. Lost got the nod for seven awards -- Outstanding Drama Series, Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series (Michael Emerson), Outstanding Cinematography For A One-Hour Series, Outstanding Single-Camera Picture Editing For A Drama Series, Outstanding Music Composition For A Series (Original Dramatic Score), Outstanding Sound Editing For A Series, and Outstanding Sound Mixing For A Comedy Or Drama Series (One-Hour). Read More... August 2, 2008 ARG Comic Con Update by Nickb123, Lostpedia staff Octagon Global Recruiting today announced their official confirmation concerning Comic Con 2008. They will be conducting eligibility assessments at Booth 3529 at Comic Con, San Diego, between July 24th-27th. See the full message here, or just read our key point summary. Read More... August 7, 2008 Dharma, finally, wants us by Nickb123, Lostpedia staff Well it was a day late for most time zones, but the dharmawantsyou.com site finally launched for all us fans to take their test. There has been an immense about of clues and new information (as is typical with a big ARG advancement), so I'll try and summarize everything in a concise way. I think its prudent first off to take out the pre-launch email which anyone who signed up to the Octagon Global Recruiting newsletters should have by now. Read More... August 15, 2008 Lostpedia Book Club - "Carrie" is our first book! by Nickb123, Lostpedia staff Again, a big thanks to everyone showing interest and also signing up on Forums, etc etc. After quite a wait I decided, while Lostpedia wiki was down, that I should officially give notice about our first read - which as I alluded to in a previous post will be "Carrie" by Stephen King. Read More... / Borrow the book / Buy the book August 20, 2008 Comic Con Reports!!! by Nickb123, Lostpedia staff Details are beginning to trickle through about what's going down at Comic Con with Octagon Global Recruiting. I see DarkUFO has a number of cool pics courtesy of old fave Ryan Ozawa (he did the Transmission, v. v. popular fan podcast). However, a special thanks to Lostpedia member Burncycle16, who has sent us a report of what happened. I summarize his story. Read More... / Check for continuous updates! August 23, 2008 Round-up of Comic-Con by Nickb123, Lostpedia staff In the final Comic-Con blog, links for the full Lost panel video are given, along with some discussion about the ARG DHARMA video featured. Read More... August 27, 2008 The Book Club Begins by Nickb123, Lostpedia staff After a long lead-up, finally we're at the start date. From now until August 23rd is the official read-time as part of the Lostpedia Book Club for "Carrie" by Stephen King. I hope everyone who wants to take part has got a copy of the book by now! Read on for info on the schedule and what next month's book will be. Read more... The Shape of Things to Do by Danhm, Lostpedia IRC staff Lost Season 4 has been complete for quite awhile. What is a Lostpedian to do in these troubled, Lost-less, times? Worry not! A few dedicated fans have decided to ease our suffering, with the creation of humorous websites to keep us busy until Lost's magnificent return to the air in 188 days. Lost ROFL is the "icanhascheezburger" of the Lost fansite universe... and AfterLOST is a fantastically drawn webcomic about alternative endings to episodes of Lost, perhaps if it was written by surreal comedians with a taste for the abstract. Read more... September 21, 2008 What do Lost fans actually want in an ARG? by Nickb123, Lostpedia staff This is something I've been considering this week, after following the clues and checking out all the comments that people have come up with on a range of fansites about this new ARG. I'm going to discuss these in headings which are by no means exhaustive, and I hope other fans will add to the list on what they want in a Lost ARG. Read more... "Lord of the Flies" read begins September 1st by Nickb123, Lostpedia staff After a successful first read, Lostpedia Book Club moves on to the work of William Golding. The official read time for "Lord of the Flies" is September 1st-20th, so if you haven't yet managed to get a copy or still want to take part - there is time! As ever, the Forums will be open for book discussion relating to Lost and a live chat will follow! Read more / Borrow the book / Buy the book September 22, 2008 Win a copy of Lost: Via Domus (closed) by Nickb123, Lostpedia staff Over the next few months, I'm going to be offering fans a chance to win pieces of Lost merchandise on the Blog, to keep this ARG off-season time just that little bit more interesting! Lostpedia's first competition - a chance to win a copy of Lost: Via Domus for the PC. Even if you've played the game, you can still have fun solving the riddle Lost question as part of the competition ;) Read more... Fox Brokers Lucrative New 'Lost' Deal by Josh Grossberg, E! Online Matthew Fox is standing atop an island of cash. The Lost star has inked a new deal that gives him a 50 percent raise, bringing his salary to an estimated $225,000 per episode, according to the Hollywood Reporter. The 42-year-old Fox, who plays the hit ABC drama's reluctant hero, Dr. Jack Shephard, previously earned about $150,000 for each Lost segment aired. But his reps had quietly been negotiating a sizeable bump with producers that paid off in this week's pact. Read More... October 22, 2008 Emmy episode entries: Comedy and drama series races by Tom O'Neil, LA Times In the Emmy contests for comedy and drama series, nominees submit six sample episodes to be judged. The half dozen episodes are divided into three pairs, which are distributed randomly to voters who view two from each contender. In other words, because there are five nominees for outstanding comedy series, voters view 10 episodes on DVDs at home before they ink their ballots and sign an affidavit attesting that they viewed everything required. Ballots and paperwork must be returned by Friday. Winners will be announced on the ABC Emmycast on Sept. 21. Below are the titles of the episodes entered in those categories. Lost, being one of the nominees has entered , , , and as it's six samples. Lost's Michael Emerson has also been nominated in the supporting actor category for his work in Read More... November 1, 2008 "Slaughterhouse Five" read begins by Nickb123, Lostpedia staff After wading through "Lord of the Flies" for September's read, Lostpedia's book club moves on to "Slaughterhouse-Five", by Kurt Vonnegut. Not only does the book have big Lost connections about time travel, it also uses these out-there elements as devices to reflect the human condition, thus promising to be an engaging novel for those taking part. With November's book also announced in the post, the LLL project is now really picking up steam in its third month. Read more... / Borrow the book / Buy the book November 8, 2008 2008 Emmys - Why LOST Lost by Jon Lachonis, UGO I’ll admit it – being a LOST fan, I was ecstatic to see the show get nominated for Best Drama – but I didn’t expect it to win for one minute. Like most fans, I put up the false front of hopefulness that my coveted little vial of televised heroin would somehow be validated – again – as the ‘best’ there is, but at the end of the day the nod went to Mad Men, and deservedly so – even though Damages would have been even more deservedly so. The fact is, Lost doesn’t have to prove itself anymore. Read more... Bad Twin competition (closed) by Nickb123, Lostpedia staff To celebrate the day that Flight 815 crashed (in an unseemly way), and the day Lostpedia launched, we're offering readers the chance to win a copy of Bad Twin, written by Gary Troup who also perished on this fateful day. To win, listen to the audio file and decipher the message. Code-breaking knowledge is advantageous, but Google/Wikipedia works just as well! The winner revealed... Six month driving ban for Lost star by BBC News Actor Daniel Dae Kim, who plays Jin-Soo Kwon in TV's Lost, has been banned from the roads for six months after being convicted of drunk-driving in the US. The 40-year-old did not challenge the charges he faced after his arrest in Honolulu, where he was spotted driving erratically last October. His blood-alcohol content was twice the legal limit for the state of Hawaii. Read More... November 18, 2008 Fringe vs. Lost: Part One by DocArzt, Fringefanatic October 22, 2008: The Massive Dharma Dynamic Hanso Initiative Foundation? When J.J. Abrams and crew first announced Fringe it was immediately compared to two iconic genre predecessors: X-Files and Lost. Now that we are six episodes into Fringe we have a workable vantage point on the show to say whether or not Fringe is truly derivative of the sensibilities of Lost, or if it is running on its own custom crafted mythos engine... Read more... November 19, 2008 Alice in Wonderland Read Begins! by Nickb123, Lostpedia staff It seems like the wait for this book has been particularly long, what with us now having a full month for reading and discussing each book, and with the all but end of the ARG. However, we're finally here, and so we move away from the wonder of Slaughter-House Five to the lovely escapist fantasy world of Alice in Wonderland. The Lewis Carroll work is a little different to what we're used to, as we've decided to cover both titles, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" and "Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There." Read on for more information on how to freely access the book online, and what December's book will be! Read more... Buy / Borrow / Download!